This invention relates to the sport of angling, where anglers have the option to fish with live bait without having to hold their rods in their hands all the time. Many anglers have lost rod and reels because they placed them on the deck of their boat and a fish hit and pulled the rod in the water. In the past many companies have manufactured rod holders to be used on boats, all of which require attaching to the boat. Most all boats are not manufactured with rod holders built in. If an angler wanted a rod holder on his or her boat there was only one thing they could do. The only way to attach rod holders in the past was to drill holes in your boat. Some boat manufactures put round grab rails on their boats. To attach rod holders to these round rails an angler still had to drill holes in their boats. This device solved the problem of drilling holes in boats that cost upwards of $40,000 and no angler wants to put holes in new boats or even older boats that cost several thousand dollars. This invention was the answer for those who wanted rod holders, but didn""t want the holes. The device simply attaches to an existing factory installed part, the tie-down cleat. When an angler doesn""t need the rod holder base, simply remove one bolt assembly and store it until the next time. This rod holder base can be attached or removed in about two (2) minutes. The rod holder base will accommodate any manufactured rod holder with a xe2x85x9c inch threaded shaft. With this device, it will be the end of the angler losing their equipment, due to fish pulling it out of the boat.
The broad object of this invention is to give anglers a choice of having a rod saving device mounted on their boats without having to drill holes in their boats.
Another object of this invention is to allow the installation or removal of device within just a couple of minutes.
A further object of this invention is to give angler a rod holder base that is very functional and easy to use, requiring no more than two common tools to install, without drilling any holes.
A further object of this invention is to allow anglers to have a rod holder base that is made of xe2x85x9c inch by 2 inch aluminum that can be mounted in the bow or stern of any boat with tie-down cleats. Also, with a lifetime warranty. This invention will give anglers peace of mind, at a low-cost while enjoying the past time of fishing.
This rod holder base is a versatile device that is capable of being attached to most fishing boats having tie-down cleats in many locations. The rod holder base utilizes both mechanical stops and a clamping force and consist of;
a T-bracket, made of sturdy xe2x85x9c inch aluminum, with two (2) threaded holes, one on each end of the top portion of the fourteen (14) T-bracket. These holes will accommodate any commercially manufactured rod holder device with a xe2x85x9c inch threaded shaft.
The vertical portion of the T-bracket has a xe2x85x9c inch hole in the lower portion to accept the bolt assembly that attaches the C-clamp to the T-bracket.
A C-bracket that is detachable and used to interface with either the inside or outside of the vertical rectangular bar of the T-bracket to form a clamping device that attaches the device to any tie-down cleat on a boat. The tie-down cleat on a boat acts as a fulcrum, when the bolt assembly passed through the C-bracket and through the T-bracket causing the top of the C-bracket to apply pressure as a clamping device. Also, the hex bolt pulls the T-bracket and the C-bracket together. The lower part of the C-bracket had a safety tab, which passed under the tie-down cleat and keeps the T-bracket securely fastened to the boat.